The U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,635 discloses a mobile telecommunications device which splits the demodulated audio communications into two paths. The first path comprises in series a low-pass filter, a first audio amplifier and a vibration motor. The second path comprises in series a high-pass filter, a second audio amplifier and a tweeter. The pass-band of the two filters may be chosen to change the sound quality of the audio communications which is reproduced. The output of the low-pass filter, which passes the lower frequency components in a substantially non-attenuated manner and substantially attenuates the higher frequency components is an input to the first audio amplifier having a relatively high gain for driving the vibration motor with sufficient input power to produce an acceptable output of audible sound which reproduces the lower frequency components present in the audio communications. The output of high-pass filter is an input to the second audio amplifier having a relatively lower gain than the gain of the first audio amplifier as a result of the higher efficiency of the tweeter in reproducing the higher frequency audible sound.